


Just Forget

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Kissing, M/M, Poor innocent bystanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmmph," he sighs dreamily, and then blinks. Yanks himself away from Len's lips, and back to painful reality, "I mean, uh, what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Forget

"Sir," a quiet, slightly nervous voice interrupts his daze, "uh, Mr Flash?"

"Mmmph," he sighs dreamily, and then blinks. Yanks himself away from Len's lips, and back to painful reality, "I mean, uh, what?"

The situation, alas, looks less than promising. Aside from the cop standing awkwardly at his elbow, there are about ten cops standing around them in varying stages of discomfit. No Joe - thank god - but enough senior members that Joe is going to be hearing about this far sooner than he'd like.

"I was just saying, sir..." The nervous cop is talking again, looking entirely out of place and not a little put upon. At present moment, he can hardly blame the man, "as much as we hate to interrupt this new method of, uh, _treatment_ -"

"Treatment?" Len asks, sounding on the edge of laughter until he presses a careful hand over his mouth.

"-I think it'd really be best if we took Mr Snart back to prison now," the cop coughs, shifts slowly and awkwardly. Yet again, he can't blame him, "if that's alright?"

He hesitates for a moment, equally awkwardly. Watches the cop's guilty expression, the slow burn of amusement in Len's eyes.

"...Of course," sighs, resignedly. Removes his hand from Len's mouth, and gently guides the man over to the cop - pretty sure that his amusement, at this entire situation and the inevitable aftermath of it, will make him something close to pliable for a good long while, "sorry for taking so long, officer. It won't happen again."

"Until my next treatment," Len, _almost_ pliable, chirps cheerfully as he's led away, "of course!"

...He has no idea how to explain this to Joe.

Subtly touching his lips, as he turns on his heel and speeds away, he finds that he minds that a lot less than he would've thought.


End file.
